La Playa
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Seguía pensando en él, en lo que fueron, en su amor de niños. Había pasado tanto tiempo, tantos años, pero su rostro todavía no se desdibujaba de su mente. Se preguntaba si él todavía se acordaba de ella.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es de Hiro… Mashima.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

* * *

**LA PLAYA**

_Capítulo Único_

Seguía pensando en él, en lo que fueron, en su amor de niños. Había pasado tanto tiempo, tantos años, pero su rostro todavía no se desdibujaba de su mente. Se preguntaba si él todavía se acordaba de ella.

Había sido solamente un verano el que habían compartido juntos. Era apenas unos niños que con catorce años creían que podrían ya comerse el mundo y que pensaban que jurarse amor eterno era simplemente volver a encontrarse y ya. Sin embargo, para ella no fue así. La última vez que lo vio, cuando ambos tenían veintiuno, él iba acompañado de una hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros y a ella le dio vergüenza siquiera intentar hablarle. Tal vez él había cambiado ya, tal vez se él riera de que ella recordara la promesa todavía a pesar de los años. Tal vez la haría sentirse más tonta de lo que ya se sentía.

Su primer amor, un amor de verano, un amor de playa que se dio entre las olas de agua salada, la arena suave y el cielo caliente. Entre castillos de arena, tablas de surf, bebidas frías y lentes de sol. Compartieron su primer beso, su primera ilusión y las primeras alegrías que da tener pareja por vez primera. Luego ella se fue, dejó la playa donde se conocieron para jamás volver.

Erza, desde entonces, jamás olvidó al niño que la hizo sentir alegría entre las penas de saberse una niña adoptada, de que sus padres biológicos la había despreciado nada más nacer. Él, como ella, también era huérfano, pero Jellal vivía en un orfanato con un grupo de madres religiosas buenas pero estrictas que pocas veces le dejaban hacer lo que quisiera. Él le había hecho comprender lo importante que era haber encontrado a alguien a quien poder llamar papá y ella aprendió a amar a sus padres adoptivos como si fueran los biológicos. Ella, a cambio le dio los mejores días de su adolescencia, haciéndolo reír con sus torpezas, volviéndose cómplices, confidentes. Convirtiéndose en todo el uno para el otro.

¿Dónde había quedado todo eso? Preguntó Erza a sí misma mirando la taza de café frente a ella. Ya no quedaba absolutamente nada, solamente los recuerdos de un verano que se había marchado hace tanto tiempo ya. Y quizá ella era la que estaba mal, recordando algo que debía haber dejado ir tan rápido como había sucedido. Tan rápido como abandonó aquella playa que ya solamente se encontraba en sus sueños.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jellal había visto a Erza en varias ocasiones después de aquel verano en la playa. Cuando tuvo edad suficiente, abandonó el orfanato y fue a hacer vida por sí mismo a la ciudad donde ella había dicho en que vivía. La vio después de un par de meses caminar con su uniforme y un gesto un poco molesto. Sus amigos a sus lados, intimidándolo para ir a verla. Además, habían pasado cuatro años ya y no sabía cómo empezar a hablar siquiera.

Después de eso, unas cuantas semanas de indecisión después, Jellal tuvo que marcharse por causa de su trabajo. No la volvió a ver hasta que cumplió los veinte. Tomaba un café, miraba a la ventana, melancólica, pensando. Una Erza que le recordaba a la niña asustada por saberse huérfana en su infancia. E iba a ir a verla, pero un par de hombres mayores ganaron su lugar. Seguramente sus padres, y desistió de la idea.

Doce años después, Jellal perdió toda esperanza de volver a verla que, cuando lo hizo, no pudo reconocerla. Ella bajaba de un auto adornado con flores. Un vestido blanco y un ramo de rosas blancas en sus manos. Una sonrisa en sus labios. Jellal supo entonces que no había que tomar ninguna decisión ya, que ella la había tomado por los dos y que estaba bien. Que los recuerdos de aquella playa y aquel verano habían quedado olvidados, enterrados en un cajón del ático.

* * *

"_**Voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo. Un día verás que este loco de poco se olvida, por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida".**_

**La Playa – La Oreja de Van Gogh**

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. **_

_**Di NO al PLAGIO.**_


End file.
